


meant to be ♡

by xsxuxgxax



Series: NaruSasu Verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dom Uzumaki Naruto, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, Sub Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsxuxgxax/pseuds/xsxuxgxax
Summary: Naruto just knows Sasuke is the only one for him (Sasuke agrees enthusiastically -in his own way)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaruSasu Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641802
Comments: 21
Kudos: 294
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy !

  


The weather is humid, rain will probably pour soon and they still have half school schedule ahead. Sasuke purses his lips into a pout, the math professor explaining something he already knows. He pulls out the book he has been reading the past days and hides it inside his notebook; better spend the remaining time doing something productive.

And then there’s this peculiar feeling a person experiences when they are been observed rather intensely, which is the only reason for Sasuke to lift his gaze from his book turning to his right. There, in the row next to his own, is Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke knows his name after so many years of studying in the same place –not like Sasuke pays particular attention to his other classmates as well– it’s just that Naruto is kind of an exception, he is his neighbor too. 

Their eyes meet for a moment before Sasuke ends up looking away first a second later. It’s annoying, to say the least, that Naruto keeps doing that every time they are in the same area. Like if he’s waiting for something to happen, for Sasuke to do something which is ridiculous. They aren’t friends exactly, just merely acquaintances in school projects and from the dojo they assist to practice.

And well, they might have kind of _kissed_ … but that’s beside the point.

The point is that Uchiha Sasuke wants to forget that ever happened and to move on. Naruto is not on the same page as him, it seems.

  


When the school hours finally come to an end, it’s raining heavily. Sasuke forgot his umbrella and Naruto is apparently waiting for him at the school’s doors. The idiot brought his own car and refusing a lift in these conditions would mean Sasuke waking up the next day with fever and a cold if he walks under the rain, his other option is waiting hours for the rain to stop and if it’s consistent like the last several days, it won’t stop until night.

Sasuke just wants to go home, get under his warm kotatsu and finish his book.

“I’ll drive you” Naruto smiles slightly.

Sasuke hums and follows him _-out of necessity._

  


Once inside the car, the inevitable and what Sasuke didn’t want to remember for what’s left on his life suddenly comes crashing in his mind. He rests his head on the seat, looking out of the window.

Naruto doesn’t start the engine.

“Can we talk about it now?”

 _Damn son of–_ “You said you’ll drive me home”

“…After we talk”

Sasuke hates him oh so, so much. “What is there to talk about?”

Naruto chuckles while sitting sideways. “That we like each other, silly”

  


  


_[One week ago…]_

  


Naruto didn’t want to go to the festival but he has been tempted by Shikamaru with the fact that if he participates he can get free ramen from the stand they are going to settled too.

Naruto just needs to handle one of the food stalls with Ino. Easy. And deliciously fun, since they are selling cupcakes and brownies and Naruto intends to eat a few out of the girl’s sight which turns out to be super easy since their friend Sai comes around and that is everything he needs to get her distracted once the rush of people buying decreases.

Ino eventually leaves with Sai without saying a thing which is rude –Naruto is so going to tell Iruka sensei about her dropping out before the event concludes.

More importantly, there are only a couple cupcakes left and one single lonely brownie that just keep calling for Naruto.

“Please, eat me” Naruto whispers, “That’s probably what is saying” But before he can have a go with it someone comes up, “Hiiii!”

It is no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto gnaws on his lower lip, leaning over the counter separating them. “Hey”

The Uchiha deliberately ignores him and the closeness, looking sideways at the display. “I want the brownie”

Naruto chuckles “A fan of chocolate, Sasuke-kun?”

The Uchiha lifts an eyebrow, “How much?”

“For you” Naruto places a napkin under the dessert handing it over to the raven, their fingers brushing for a moment. “It’s on me, of course” He says with a wink.

Uchiha Sasuke can say whatever he wants and set up whatever excuse but nothing can change the fact that he fucking blushes at Naruto’s words –though the slightest, still. That’s a total win, yes or yes.

Naruto’s blue eyes follow him until the raven turns in a corner. “Fuck…” Sasuke could have rejected him, he could have thrown the damn thing at his face, could have said something, anything. “Was he too stunned to even replay?”

No, the Sasuke he knows from the dojo down the street where they live since they were four isn’t someone that would not say what he thinks or act how he thinks.

A couple comes next and Naruto sells them the last three cupcakes, hurrying in closing and running to give the money collected to Shikamaru.

“Hey, Naruto!”

“Sorry. I have to do something important!”

  


  


The sky has turned grey all of the sudden, rainy season almost there.

Naruto catches up to Sasuke when the latter is exiting the school’s gates.

“Sasuke!”

The raven seems to have heard him because he walks faster, Naruto runs.

“Hey!” Naruto’s hand lands on his upper arm just as a couple raindrops on them.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Sasuke I–”

And in a second there’s a torrential over their heads. “Shit!”

They look around, running both to the closest bus stop.

Once under the roof and catching their breaths, drenched from head to toe, Naruto looks up at Sasuke. He has always noticed the boy. Up until the last detail of his being that he could watch or deduce but he knows there’s so much more and he wants to discover and see.

Right now though, Uchiha Sasuke is across him, white shirt stuck to his chest and abs, cheeks colored with a soft pink that is darker on his lips –oh, his lips.

Naruto has always been a kid that acts on impulse –his godfather always tells him it is going to bite him in the ass someday. Naruto doesn’t particularly care at the moment.

Sasuke watches as the blond’s lift one hand up to his cheek, his face coming closer and…closer. Sasuke knows what’s coming but his body doesn’t react on time. And that’s how his first kiss goes.

Cold lips pressing on his own in a chaste kiss with only the sound of the heavy rain surrounding them just like Naruto’s hands daring around his waist. In contrast, their bodies are warm.

When he finally comes to his senses, he pushes Naruto away. More gently that what he meant to and before any of them can say a thing about what’s happening, there’s a car stopping, a window rolled down and Uchiha Itachi calling for his younger brother

  


It’s the most awkward ride the three of them had, the silence only breaking when Itachi leaves Naruto at his house, the blond thanking him –three houses before the end of the street where the Uchiha reside.

  


“Ototo”

“Please, no”

“…Did a caught you kissing Naruto?”

“Oh my god”

  


[Itachi forces him to listen to _the talk_ about same gender sex for the longest twenty minutes of his life in which Sasuke tries with all his might to get out of his tight grip with no success.]

  


_[Now…]_

  


  


The rain is still as heavy as when it began outside the too bright orange Audi R8 V10 Plus for which Sasuke internally drools every time. Sasuke groans feeling defeated already, but hell he ain’t going down without a fight, Naruto better get ready.

“Was that your first kiss?”

“Do you wanna die?”

“You’re always so aggressive Sasuke”

“Then stop bothering me, idiot”

“I like it though”

Sasuke narrows his eyes. “You like what, exactly?”

“You” Naruto touches his cheek briefly, just brushing. “I like you”

  


Sasuke has his fair share of people who have confessed to him the past few years, is quite new the feeling now because is not just anyone, it’s fucking Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke might have had people confessing to him but never one that he actually likes back.

But like hell was he going to admit it just like that.

“Don’t be so prideful, teme!”

“Take me home”

“Ne Sasuke, if I have to squeeze a confession out of you. I will.”

The raven crosses his arms, “… Don’t you have a girlfriend or something?”

Naruto smiles, confirming that in fact Sasuke does acknowledge him enough. “I don’t.” Sasuke narrows his eyes, “Hey!” he lifts both hands, “I swear. And if you’re referring to Hinata, she’s only a friend. Nothing beyond that.”

“Whatever. It’s not like I care. Take me home already.”

“No need to get jea–”

Cold dark eyes pin Naruto on his seat.

“No need to get _what_?”

“Nothing baby”

“Ba–”

“C’mon Sasuke. I want to kiss you again. Just admit that you like me too”

“Excuse me?”

Naruto grunts, hands over his face. “I like the playing hard to get game but I have reached my limit”

So he’s gonna give up? Sasuke feels the slightest disappointed.

It was fun while it lasted…

“Well, if you’re tired already then just take me home”

“Mmh? Wait, don’t get me wrong”

Sasuke turns to him again only to have Naruto reaching forward to crush their lips together. This time less innocent, more scorching, wilder. Naruto sucks his lower lip before pushing his tongue inside.

And Sasuke lets him.

Naruto can’t hold himself any longer, Sasuke is just too much.

  


The window glasses fog, maybe because of all the kissing occurring inside the vehicle. Neither of the two inside notice anyway, too focused on each other.

Naruto, to his own glee, can totally confirm Uchiha Sasuke likes of him, his body can’t lie even if his mouth says otherwise.

“Na– Naruto!”

“Less talk, more kissing”

Not like they aren’t doing exactly that.

Sasuke contrary of what he would thought his reaction would be in such situation ends up completely melting in Naruto’s arms. He even lets the idiot drag him up to his lap. It’s a tight fit but it works.

The heated moment is only interrupted when Naruto’s hands wander inside his clothes. Sasuke has been feeling them all over his lower back but the moment they go down inside his jeans it’s over.

“You fucking pervert!”

“Ou!” Naruto rubs over the side of his head that Sasuke hit.

“I was just touching you a tiny bit”

“Yeah, right” Sasuke can’t feel him starting to get hard below him. “If you think I would have sex with you in here. You are out of your damn mind.”

Naruto immediately beams widely like if he just has hit the jackpot.

Sasuke suddenly shivers.

“So…” Naruto starts, Sasuke gnaws on his already swollen lip. “You would have sex with me, just not here.”

“I did not say that. You know I didn’t mean it that way.”

“You still on my lap, you know?” Naruto’s hands are back on his hips, “But don’t worry, Sasuke” he winks, “I don’t want you just to have sex.” Sasuke narrows his eyes, “I want us to be boyfriends. I want us to date and know each other fully. I want us to hold hands and kiss chastely too.”

Naruto finds pleasure in the way Sasuke’s entire face blushes, even his neck. It’s quite the sight and only for his eyes to see.

“…You’re an idiot”

“Can I be _your_ idiot?”

Sasuke wants to hit him again. Hard.

Sasuke lifts an eyebrow, “Can I kill you?”

The blond laughs, amused. “You’re such a tsundere, but don’t worry I like it”

How could he like Sasuke? Sasuke is quite aware of his own traits… he is not the easiest person to get along with; he is cranky and despicable most of the time, to say the least. Naruto should know all that.

“I really like you” Naruto says again, left hand caressing the raven’s cheek.

With a roll of his eyes Sasuke sighs defeated, “I–” _Like you too_ , is what he wants to say but–

Naruto gets it, apparently, because he is all smiles and happy and kissing Sasuke again and–

_Oh well…_

  


  


**♥ ♥ ♥**

  


  


Having a boyfriend is weird, Sasuke concludes. But having Uzumaki Naruto as a boyfriend is for sure way beyond Sasuke’s comprehension.

He’ll manage. Somehow.

Sasuke sees a flash of yellow before something collides against his body and his feet are suddenly off the ground.

“What the– Naruto!”

The blond makes sure to spin him at least once before dropping him down, “Hey, babe!”

Sasuke fixes his shirt, cheeks flaming red. “Could you please refrain yourself from such actions?”

“Why are you talking like that?”

Sasuke doesn’t want to look around he already knows everyone outside the school ground is watching them, he can feel their stares. Why does Naruto have to be so flamboyant?

“Where’s your car?” he asks instead.

Naruto’s blue eyes focus on his own, “Dad took it. His broke. We can walk to my place, is certainly closer.” Like three houses before Sasuke’s.

The fuck with the blond talking like Sasuke lives at the other side of town? They’re fucking neighbors. “How is that beneficial for me?”

To Naruto’s delight, against all odds the raven follows his lead, “Cuz I can walk you home later, after dad arrives and I don’t want you to get lost either. Meanwhile…”

“Meanwhile?”

“You can see my room”

 _Fucking pervert…._ Sasuke sighs.

Sasuke makes sure to tell him just that, though he still walks the seven blocks distance letting Naruto by his side holding his hand.

  


Naruto’s plan is to take Sasuke to his bedroom; fool around a bit while waiting for his dad, introduce Sasuke to his dad as his boyfriend, have dinner and walk him home.

Plans however are for people to make and for life to break.

He doesn’t have many objections as to how things are working out nevertheless.

  


Sasuke, of course, resist a little bit before giving in more than willingly, his body betraying him with his reactions. Naruto is thrilled.

Things however get a little out hand and somewhere between Naruto offering cold tea and Itachi texting Sasuke about his whereabouts, they both have ended up in their underwear.

Sasuke is quick to text back he’s at Naruto’s before remembering how the last conversation involving the blond between them went, he regrets as soon as the teasing messages start flooding his inbox. Itachi is such a jerk sometimes.

He turns back to Naruto, freezing at the heated look the other is sending his way. He is aware Naruto likes his body, the idiot makes sure to tell him at least once a day since they started dating.

“Sasuke” Naruto comes closer, “Can I touch you?”

 _Touch him?_ He has been doing that exactly since the moment they got in the bedroom.

Sasuke allows the blond to pull his hand, bringing his body up to his own, the raven follows straddling him.

Naruto goes for his neck first, kissing softly before licking and sucking marks on it. His hands going up and down the Uchiha’s back and over his underwear covered butt. Once they get into kissing again, Naruto dares to pinch one of his cute nipples. Sasuke hisses, but says nothing, too busy with his tongue been sucked by his boyfriend.

Naruto wants to leave marks. He wants everyone to be sure Uchiha Sasuke is taken. By him. He sucks particularly harder on the side of his pale neck under his ear.

Sasuke moans, aloud. Hands clasping down on Naruto’s shoulders.

Naruto is so turned on, is not even funny.

Sasuke, flushed to the tip of his ears, finally looks back at Naruto.

“Ne Sasuke” Naruto caresses his cheeks, “Would you–” he leans forward to whisper the rest of his request into the other’s ear.

If possible Sasuke blushes even more. “…you’re a pervert”

“So you say”

Sasuke agrees…because maybe he’s a pervert too. But damn he is going to make sure Naruto doesn’t forget about it, even if it’s his first time doing such acts. He’ll just do what he thinks he would like to get himself.

Naruto, sat now at the edge of the bed, observes how his cute little boyfriend gets on his knees between his legs, hands tentatively going for his boxers and pulling the fabric down his thighs. Sasuke stares at his hard dick for about five seconds before looking up at him, brows furrowed.

“You’re big”

And from all the things Naruto would have expected to come out of his mouth….

“All for you” he winks, accepting but dodging the shoe by Sasuke’s hand that he throws at him.

Sasuke is going to seriously need so much prep before taking that in his ass –according to Itachi (and oh god he wish he could unheard) there is no such a thing as too much lube or too much prep.

Naruto’s next words die on his lips when Sasuke suddenly goes into action. He takes Naruto’s cock in both hands before leaning forward to wrap his lips on the tip.

Naruto feels and sees heaven.

Sasuke sucks a bit testing, licking his lips before trying to take as much as he can in his mouth without gagging. He mentally approves Naruto’s hygienic habits because he has heard horror stories about blowjobs and he’s thankful he is not going to contribute to that. Naruto smells good.

Naruto’s hands find their way to his head, fingers tangling in his dark locks. A little groan of his name. Sasuke thinks it means he is doing well. He continues. He can only take half comfortably, the rest he works it with his hands and tongue. He notices Naruto’s fingers tightening on his head whenever he sucks, so that’s a must he keeps repeating up until there’s a tug on his hair.

“Sasu– Sasuke, wait!”

The raven straightens up, sweeping some saliva and other fluids from the corners of his mouth and lower lip, Naruto’s eyes zeroed on the action, “…what?”

“I–” his voice is just as raspy as Sasuke’s. “I’m gonna cum”

“Then why did you stop me?”

“If it’s up to me, I would definitely cum in your mouth” he shoves one strand of dark hair behind Sasuke’s left ear, “Or your pretty face” he chuckles, “But you would probably kill me afterward if I don’t asks first, so…”

This is Sasuke’s first time serving someone so he doesn’t exactly know if it would be a bad idea to let Naruto do either of those, the safest option would be telling him to cum nowhere near his body but curiosity gets the best out of Sasuke most of the time so…

“You… you can cum on my face this time”

Naruto curses all the way to hell and back. Sasuke is going to kill him.

Sasuke sucks him some more before the blond takes a hold of his hair tilting his face and jerking himself off until white hot ropes start landing all over Sasuke’s face. His cheek, over his closes eyes, his lips and jaw.

And to put the cherry on top, Naruto breathing hard, dick still twitching, knows Sasuke is up to something when he smirks before licking with his pretty pink tongue the cum on his lips and swallowing. 

Naruto needs several minutes to recover from that alone.

  


Sasuke is less controlled when Naruto does it for him. He moans without a care of who can hear him, he pulls Naruto’s hair and accidentally kicks him on the shoulder. Naruto, on his part, wickedly enjoys a little too much bringing Sasuke to his peak, without giving him time to prepare himself or his brain to process properly, just ripping the orgasm out of him holding his hips down.

Sasuke is a virgin and Naruto wants to exploit it, wants to be his first of everything. It might be a little selfish but he wants to be the only one Sasuke thinks about. The only one Sasuke wants to kiss and be with.

  


They end up on the bed, Sasuke on his stomach, eyes closed. Naruto by his side tracing patters on the soft pale skin of the raven’s back. There’s a spark on his eyes, he moves forward, teeth ready to bite on Sasuke’s shoulder when his voice stops him–

“I wanna take a bath”

Naruto gnaws on his own lower lips instead, “Sure thing, baby”

They take a joined quick shower, more kisses are exchanged which are Naruto’s fees for his soap and shampoo, Sasuke is ready to drawn him under the spray for it.

Naruto’s dad, Minato, arrives with takeout dinner. The man has always been nice to Sasuke, the times they have met before and with his brother too. He’s usually a cool easy going guy but is understandable that he almost chokes on his food when Naruto out of the blue tells him he’s dating Sasuke now and that they are meant to be, probably there will be a wedding in the future so get ready.

Sasuke is so embarrassed; he can’t even look at the man after that.

  


True to his words, Naruto walks him home.

Sasuke arches an eyebrow. “Happy? I didn’t get lost”

“Yeah, yeah” Naruto pins him against the front door for more goodnight kisses.

And the kissing is so good Sasuke doesn’t mind Itachi’s teasing later.

  


  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

  


With the rainy season over everyone is back to their regular activities. Ino is the most excited about it since she can have her birthday party in a secluded pool his dad rented outside the city. All her classmates are invited.

And the party is good; everything is nice except when Naruto gets separated from Sasuke by stupid Kiba and Lee wanting to play and his own playful personality.

After a while someone asks him about the scratches that are barely visible under his swimming shorts. Naruto thinks they are paying way too much attention. He wants to tell them that those are Sasuke’s signal of _I can’t breathe_ or _do it harder_ when he is fucking his sweet pretty mouth, he is a pro at recognizing which by now, but Sasuke would probably skin him for it.

And Sasuke…

Watching Sasuke in those black shorts that lack fabric and tight white tank top surrounded by people that obviously want him for more than to chat as friends is what prompts Naruto to think or realize he is definitely the jealous type –and that Sasuke’s body really gets him hot and bothered. He crushes his soda can with a little too much irritation walking faster.

Sasuke is annoyed by Temari, Hinata and Chouji supporting one of his classmate’s crush on him, by now he would have supposed most of them would know about his relationship with Naruto, discretion is something the blond is _not_ familiar with. He is about to reject the girl once again and go find his stupid but very hot shirtless boyfriend when there’s an arm thrown around his shoulders.

“Hey!” Sasuke tilts his head to meet a pair of deep blue eyes staring at him.

Naruto gets in between Sasuke and the girl– Sasuke doesn’t bother with names because he doesn’t want to raise anyone’s hopes wrongly. Sasuke thinks that due the closeness he sensed before Naruto had to have at least shoved her aside a bit.

 _Is he jealous?_ By the grip on his arm, he would say yes.

Who could have guessed Uchiha Sasuke would like that. A lot. 

“Ne Sasuke” Naruto this time gently turns him away from the others and leads him walking. “Down the road from here there’s a Hot Spring Center”

“Really?”

“Yeah” Naruto lowers his arm to his waist, “You wanna go there? We can spend the night too”

“Looks like you have put a lot of thought to it”

Honestly, the place has a high demand so Naruto reserved a room for them days ago when he found out about Ino’s party. Insignificant details Sasuke doesn’t need to know. “You want to?”

The idea of a Hot Spring is quite appealing, Sasuke agrees.

They say goodbye to Ino and Sai on their way out, Naruto’s car parked outside.

  


Naruto doesn’t bother with a shirt once behind the wheel, the windows are tinted and he is sure –and cocky enough– that Sasuke welcomes the view anyway.

“My brother told me to not trust you if you wanted to take me to a secluded area by ourselves”

“Is your brother trying to give me blue balls? I don’t appreciate.”

Naruto speeds up when the road turns straight and deserted, Sasuke unconsciously holds onto his seatbelt with one hand. “You did your university application already?”

Naruto checks the speed, “Yeah”

“Which one?”

“T University”

“That’s–”

“Same as you?”

Sasuke narrows his eyes, “Why?”

“I’m going for business and you are going for law, it’s a coincidence.”

“Aha”

“It’s the best college for it”

“Aha”

“And honestly, would you really think I would let you alone?” with so many vultures around his boyfriend, no way.

 _There is it, the reason…_ Sasuke thinks and shrugs, “Is that the place?” he points to a bright yellow billboard _Paradise Onsen_.

“Yep!”

  


  


Naruto groans content, resting his head backwards with his eyes closed.

Hot Springs are the best.

Sasuke finally sits down, leaning his back against Naruto’s chest.

Private Hot Springs are even better.

Sasuke’s head rests on his shoulder. “Was this what you had in mind?”

“Pretty much” he wraps his arms around Sasuke finally opening his eyes to an orange sky. Sasuke hums, arms above Naruto’s.

“Ne Sasuke”

“…What?”

“Give me another five minutes here and then let’s get back inside the room”

Sasuke honestly whines, no shame. “Why?” He wants to spend more time in the water.

“Because I’m still petty about people not understanding already that you’re mine. Maybe is because I haven’t marked you enough? I’ve been wondering.” His grip around Sasuke tightens, “Also, I want to try something on you”

_Oh._

Sasuke shouldn’t get excited by Naruto’s words but that’s exactly what happens. Naruto lifts one hand to cradle his jaw, tilting his head enough to drop a light kiss on his lips.

“What do you wanna do to me?”

“Fuck, baby” he grins, “Don’t asks me like that”

 _Like what?_ Sasuke wonders.

Naruto licks his ear before whispering, “I wanna eat you out” he bites softly on the lobe, “Are you familiar with the term, Sasuke?”

The raven slowly nods, heat spreading on his skin and not because of the water. Naruto dips down to suck on his neck.

Sasuke can feel Naruto’s dick hardening under him, with nothing between them. He feels hot too.

Naruto gets them up on their feet, roughly grabbing Sasuke’s wrists guiding him indoors. The gentleness seems to be on and off today. Sasuke is shoved on top of one of the two futons, he’s still wet but that doesn’t appear to be a problem.

He lands on his hands and knees, which is probably convenient.

Naruto kneels behind him, both hands groping his asscheeks until he spreads them, eyes focusing on his target.

“Na– Naruto!”

“Yes, baby?” grinning and moving his hands up to his hips, he squeezes. “Fuck, I’ll never get tired of telling you, Sasuke” leaning down he bites one cheek, “You’re body drives me crazy” his cock is already rock hard but first thing first…

Sasuke follows when Naruto presses his lower back down, his face resting sideways over a pillow. The mortification of having his ass touched and being spread open a second time is less this time around, is also mighty mitigated by the feel of a tongue over his rim.

Sasuke buries his face on the pillow, Naruto doesn’t stop. He promptly works his tongue along a finger. Sasuke didn’t thought something so filthy could feel so good.

Naruto squeezes his thighs as his tongue licks along his crack, the pink fluttering hole making his dick ache. He gives one last suck and another bite before reaching for his bag thrown close by. “Give me a second, babe”

Once he has the lube, he coats his finger generously.

Sasuke’s breath hitches in anticipation when the blond is again behind him. He feels one finger, the two. Naruto prods around until he finally finds his prostate.

“Ah! Ngh!” Sasuke bites his lip, he wants to cum so bad now. “Naruto–”

“Moan all you want” he bends again, teeth craving Sasuke’s supple flesh. 

By the time Naruto feels like his dick is going to explode, Sasuke’s skin is certainly marked. He slaps across his ass for good measure before grasping him by one arm. Naruto gets on his feet but Sasuke stays on his knees.

Sasuke’s eyes are glossy, face deeply flushed.

“Hey, hey…” Naruto swipes his bottom lip, “Can I fuck your mouth now?”

Naruto only gets a tiny nod, Sasuke already familiar with his cock and strength. Naruto lets him do as he pleases just like every time, but right after a particular hard suck on his tip the lax grasps he had on Sasuke’s hair tenses up.

“Relax your throat” It’s the only warning Sasuke gets before Naruto starts doing as he desires now.

It’s undoubtedly rough like he expected, in the way Naruto pistons his hips forward. Fucking his mouth just like he said he would. But Sasuke freaking loves it, since the first time he did it. He even gets hard again by the wild treatment.

Sasuke can’t help the few tears that finally fall from his eyes. When he looks up the image is blurry but he knows Naruto is looking back at him. Those damn blue eyes he likes so much.

It feels good, so damn good. He scratches Naruto harder.

This time, although Naruto pulls out before cumming, when he jerks off watching Sasuke’s face, the raven opens his mouth taking everything in.

Naruto fingerfucks him to new tears and a new orgasm as reward.

  


  


**♥ ♥ ♥**

  


  


Graduation finally comes their way.

Once the whole thing is done and they have their admissions to university confirmed, Naruto has the magnificent idea of spending the free time away before their respective semesters start. Sasuke likes the idea of traveling a lot, Itachi used to take him for trips since young and Naruto isn’t a bad company but…

“I would have given it a second thought to your invitation if you have told me we would be in the middle of nowhere.”

“We are _not_ in the middle of nowhere.”

“No. it’s worst.”

“Sasuke!”

“We are in a cabin in the woods” he lets his bag fall to the ground, turning around to face Naruto. “It’s like the bad plot of a horror movie”

“There’s a lake 2 minutes away”

“A horror vacation movie”

“There’s a vacation center close by too, this place belongs to them. I didn’t rent it to a creepy old man or a witch so be at ease.”

“What if a murderer comes with an axe in the middle of the night and wants to kill me?”

“I’ll defend you, princess” Naruto rolls his eyes, taking a couple steps to hug the raven dropping a kiss on his cheek. “Now, can we go to swim naked?”

“Like hell”

  


They do go to swim but not naked, there are other people around the area; they still have some sort of private zone though. On their second day Sasuke checks on the vacation center activities pamphlet left on the coffee table and decides he wants nothing to do with those, he’ll just let Naruto entertain him. Naruto does a pretty good job at it.

They spend their second hiking the mountain behind the vocational center which is tiresome but refreshing and fulfilling. It takes them all day though. The third day they go fishing at the dock with the equipment they find in one of the cabin’s closets. The only one who gets lucky with the fishes is Sasuke to which Naruto wonders if it would be better to rent a boat.

They spend the next day just lazing inside the cabin because is not a vacation if they don’t play the part of couch potato at least once, watching movies and shows reruns, eating only snacks and ramen.

  


On the fifth day Sasuke is finishing his breakfast when Naruto comes back with groceries and necessities.

“There was a long line in the c–” he is interrupted thought.

“We haven’t have sex” the raven casually says after a mouthful of fresh orange juice, that particular thought wandering his mind since the night before when the most they did was Sasuke giving him a handjob and Naruto fingering him. “Like, the whole thing?”

Naruto halts his movements, looking back at his boyfriend. He has always liked to be an straightforward guy, more so with Sasuke and since Sasuke is plainly asking him why they haven’t gone all the way to Naruto’s mind comes all the things he wants to do him.

“Honestly” he sits across him, “…Sasuke, I really, really wanna fuck you like an animal but not like the song. You already know, right? I like it a little rough.” Naruto licks his lip, “I kinda want to devour you? I wanna mark you inside out, make you crave only for my touch.” His voice drops an octave. “I wanna make you cry so badly…”

Naruto wonders if his words sound as wrong as he thinks but fuck, Sasuke looks so heavenly with pleasure forming tears in his eyes.

Sasuke gulps, knees touching when he instinctively closes his legs.

“Oh…” that’s pretty forthright from him. Sasuke should have expected something on the lines in the first place after all they have done and Naruto’s behavior. “We should do it then” They are alone in a comfortable place where they have all they need.

Naruto stays quiet, blue eyes pinning Sasuke on his seat.

After a few more seconds the blond groans, both hands on his face.

Sasuke scoffs, “Don’t act like you haven’t stacked the bedside table with a ton of flavored lube” Sasuke likes that Naruto has the decency of blushing at the comment.

  


  


Sasuke expects lots of things but still everything takes him by surprise with the heat in his belly only increasing. Naruto has taken him by the hand leading him back to the bedroom, a bed is always better –they can try the sex in every surface later. Once in there, when they are facing each other again, Naruto holds his cheek in one hand while the other takes a firm grip on his waist.

“You really have no idea how much I want you”

“…hard to tell if you’re doing nothing about it” Sasuke raises a brow and takes the initiative to kiss him first.

Naruto groans low, bringing his boyfriend’s body closer displaying that brute force the raven knows he has and likes it. Their clothes don’t last long on them after that. Naruto lets Sasuke do as he pleases at first, sitting down on the edge of the bed, fingers tangling in black locks while Sasuke blows him off oh so slowly.

It’s only when Sasuke presses his tongue on the tip of his very hard dick looking up at him with those mesmerizing dark eyes that Naruto finally let go of that last self-imposed restrain. Sasuke smiles mischievous when dragged to the bed, face down. His knees are still on the floor, luckily there’s a thick carpet beneath. 

Naruto indeed has all the lube they’ll need on the bedside table, he deliberately picks up the vanilla flavored showing it briefly to Sasuke and getting the reaction expected.

“You’re an idiot”

“We are going to have vanilla sex”

“I’m gonna break up with you after this”

“Only after?”

Naruto licks his upper lip, pushing two fingers in at once shutting any response the raven had. He leans over, kissing Sasuke’s back, his shoulders, sucking hard on his neck, marking. He makes sure to pay attention to his boyfriend’s sex too.

He’s pumping Sasuke into orgasm along with four fingers in not much later.

Sasuke cums, biting down on the bedding, fist clenching.

Naruto doesn’t give him too much time to settle. Sasuke shrieks when a hand comes down on his sensitive skin, slapping his ass hard. “Get on the bed”

Dragging his body up, Sasuke does as told, getting on his hands and knees, trembling when he feels Naruto’s breathing on the already reddening skin. The blond bites him before settling himself behind, he brings Sasuke’s upper body up and tilts his head to kiss him. He is not gentle with the kiss, sucking his tongue and gnawing on his lips.

There’s not a single centimeter of Uchiha Sasuke that Naruto’s doesn’t think is extremely luscious, there’s not a single centimeter of his boyfriend that he doesn’t want to have a taste of.

Sasuke gets on his hands again, Naruto behind getting more lube to coat his aching dick with before the raven starts feeling him nudge on his rim. He knows Naruto is very well endowed so he braces himself. Naruto hasn’t taken his time prepping him without a purpose however, still he is slow to thrust into him, he wants Sasuke to feel every inch of his hot meat piercing him. 

Sasuke thinks it takes forever to have him inside all the way but that’s probably just his brain filled with endorphins and desire.

Naruto counts the seconds in his mind before he bottoms out. He holds onto Sasuke’s hips with a firm grip. He really wants to start slow been Sasuke’s first time but if anything his cute boyfriend has proven not been the delicate type no matter how much he seems to be, maybe just in another aspects.

Sasuke loses balance once Naruto starts getting more energetic behind him. His shoulders hit the mattress, his forehead pressing down, body swaying along Naruto’s hip thrusts. With the pleasure fogging his conscience he tries to bring one hand up to his own dick but the movement is noticed by the blond who catches his wrist.

“Oh no, baby. You’ll cum with my dick alone,” he bends over him, enough to whisper in his ear, “And you’ll cum when I tell you to”

Sasuke’s little fingers curl, nodding before realizing.

And not just yet, Naruto thinks.

Not wanting to pull out but having to, Naruto shifts them to the middle of the bed, where he lays down first gesturing for Sasuke to follow him atop himself. The raven gets it; getting some control he sinks himself at his own pace down on his cock.

The feel is pretty much mind-blowing, like the whole thing really.

“Ah” Sasuke licks his lip, eyes closed. “I can… feel you in my belly”

“Fuck Sasuke!” Naruto shuts his eyes, “Don’t say things like that when–”

Sasuke feels his lower belly tingling; he craves for the orgasm but knows Naruto won’t give it to him yet. He bounces himself up and down as long as the strength on his legs allows him to, feels Naruto’s fingers touch his sensitive nipples, pinch them.

“Ngh! Na– Naruto please” he is begging soon enough.

“Please what?”

“Let me cum”

The blond is pleased with his request. “You can” Sasuke looks so sweet like that, he just want to keep ruining him. “Get on your back” he tells him at the same time he brings him down, kissing him before pushing him aside. His dick slips out but he is quick to get over Sasuke and back in, holding his tights apart. “You can touch yourself if you want”

Sasuke is too immersed to really pay attention to him after getting his permission. He doesn’t touch himself right away though, his hands on the blond’s shoulders, digging his nails on the skin there before dragging them down his chest. Naruto asked him once why they were always so sharp to which Sasuke replied to him that indeed he started to sharp them regularly just for him.

When Sasuke finally cums, he thinks for a second he can’t even breathe at the sensations, too many clouding his mind. He can feel Naruto’s hot cum inside him and dripping out before he collapses over him.

Mouths finding each other for more kisses, a while passes before Naruto grabs the towel he conveniently left over the night table to clean themselves at least enough to be able to sleep.

  


“I fucking love you”

Sasuke opens his eyes, “…I know”

“Sasuke”

“You’re so freaking corny, it gives me nauseas”

“Just tell me, I’m about to pass out here”

“I am about to pass out” he doesn’t think he can even feel his body anymore.

Naruto shifts closer, they only sense the cold of the bedroom now. Sasuke sees those blue eyes he likes so much waiting, “I love you” Naruto’s grin immediately makes him rolls his eyes in annoyance.

The blond delivers more kisses all over his face and neck before finally wrapping each other properly to drift off.

Glancing at the marks already forming on his wrist from when Naruto stopped him early, he falls asleep while wondering why his skin has to be so delicate and where else on his body is he going to find more signs of what they did. He likes it, looks forward to it. Naruto’s breathing warm on his neck and hold around him comfortable.

  


  


When the sun is high on the sky again, Sasuke finally wakes up. It’s safe to say he is exhausted, his body hurting in the most delicious way but damn, he is definitely not getting on his feet any time soon, his boyfriend better be making him food already.

Naruto, on his part, is refreshed and almost glowing which annoys Sasuke a little bit but the idiot has made breakfast so he’ll let it go for now.

“Ne Sasuke, here!” he places a tray over the raven’s lap, “Eat”

Sasuke sighs, content and really, really hungry. As long as Naruto keeps up with– nah, he shakes his head taking the first bite. As long as Naruto stays with him everything will be okay, their future certainly seems promising.

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have liked it, let me know ♡

**Author's Note:**

> The story is already finished, just two chapters, let me know if you like it ♡


End file.
